In the last two decades the chronic inflammatory diseases of the pancreas appeared to cause increased clinical problems. This phenomenon is accompanied on one hand by the increased number of patients, on the other hand by the increased number of diagnostic methods. These facts are referred to in the following publication: Marks, J. N., Bank, S., Louw, I. H.: Leber, Magen, Darm. 6 257, 1976.
It is known in the art that the pancreatic inflammatory processes show specific features (Papp, M.: Congress of the Hungarian Gastroent. Society, Keszthely, Hungary, 1981).
The inflammation is of either ductalic or parenchimic feature, the deterioration of parenchyma, progressive histolysis, fibrotizing processes and cicatrization occur soon. The constant presence of the free digestive enzymes assuring the autoperpetuation is induced by the inflammatory mechanism, the oedematic processes and the trophic disorders to a high degree. Besides the inflammed oedema the compression of the subcapsular lymphatics also diminishes the microcirculation. G. Kaiser's and G. Hommel's observation is also of great importance. According to their report the decreasing demand for blood supply of the pancreas mass under deterioration induces adaptive intimafibrosis in the small blood-vessels. This process further reduces the blood amount rushing to the gland and it can be the basis of further atrophy, [Kaiser, G., Hommel, G.: Morphometrisch-statistische Analyse der Pankreasarterien bei chronischer Pankreatitis. Virchows Arch (Pathol. Anat.) 365 103 (1975)].
In spite of the above theoretical considerations there are no available pharmaceutical compositions of satisfactory effectiveness for the treatment of pancreatic inflammations until now. In order to relieve the patients of the unpleasant effect of the chronic inflammations the medical treatment is limited to administering an enzyme along with a particular diet. Such enzyme preparations are e.g. Dipankrine, Cotasym Forte or Panpur.